1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to bullet aligning apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for aligning conical bullets into a coaxially aligned column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bullets are generally cast in large numbers in a machine and then placed in tubes for automatic feeding into a sizing or loading device. Heretofore, there has not been a satisfactory commercial machine to orient or align the bullets automatically for feeding to the sizing or loading device.